Chain of Hatred
by NarutoKashim
Summary: Post Ninja War. All shinobi wake up in medical camp except Naruto and Sasuke. What s going on? Did war ended and Madara s dead? What await them in future. Find out. NS and SK also other pairings. M just in case !
1. Chapter 1

I dont own the characters

Copyrights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1: Result after Storm part.I

'Where am I' It was voice of pink haired kunoichi that opened her eyes. Little unsteady

but succesfull Sakura did stood up and started looking around. It suprised her that not only her but hundreds or even more shinobi was on ground sleeping soundly and slowly started to wake up. What suprises her most that its medical camp that she was serving in first night when war begin.

'I see you are also awake.' Sakura was still in shock and put her left hand on forehead.'Shishou? What s going on? Why we are here,when, how?! I dont remember!' She focuse her eyes on her teacher hoping that she know answers.

'Dont know Sakura. I wake up few minutes ago like you and others Kage. Looks like every shinobi that are alive were somehow transported here. Even Kabuto and Orochimaru. Look they sit there. Also Kakashi have sent his dogs to check what s goin on. Worse s most ninja here are severly injured and if you have still chakra can you help us treat them? Sakura together with Hokage started to heal others.

'Let me help you Sakura'

'Ino? Also wake up?'

'Yeah' Blonde medic come closser and started treat another person. „Ne Sakura. You know what

s going on. Everyone somehow ended here with no memory what was before and biggest problem s you know what? Lack of Sasuke and Naruto' After last sentence Sakura stopped heal and her eyes become bigger.

'Tsunade-sama where s Naruto and Sasuke?' Hokage didnt turn back to them and only continued heal others with her head only bow down. Sakura knew that sannin was hiding something. 'Master please if you know what s with them...'

'Dont know yet.'

After few minutes most shinobi wake up. All kage did big meeting in large tent in center of camp. Outside all shinobi waited for conclusion. Most terrified was Sakura in this sytuation.

'So Naruto and Sasuke missing? Dont worry Sakura, they are for sure ok' Ino who sat near her tried to build her up.

'Those guys are most troublesome shinobi in world so they will not die before making more trouble to us!.

'Shikamaru that was not good. You must be more delicate. In books to calm down woman you must said only good things and reasure her that everything s good. Like Ino-san did.' Sai words iritate Nara that Kiba could not hold back and started laugh. Mood changed with approach of 5 Kage who left tent with both Orochimaru and Kabuto that were with them. Tsunade stepped forward in front of them and took big breath.

'Everyone here please listen to us. It looks like war ended' Loud voice of her echoed in entire camp that every shinobi could hear news.

'Wait a second! How ended? Where s Madara corpse,where Naruto and Sasuke?' Sakura was only one who could not understand. 'How this can be over when no one know what hap..?'

'It s simple,' Voice of Orochimaru interupted kunoichi with his usual smile. ' Everyone here or no everyone in this world dont remember nothing its normal. Madara casted Infinite Tsukuyomi that reflected on moon and all people was caught in his genjutsu. Also fact that we are free from this illusion mean that Madara s dead again. This s all we know now.' Most of shinobi was happy and accepted with pleasure that war ended and they are alive. But not all.

'So its Naruto and Sasuke work then? So why they are not with us Orochimaru-san ?' It was Karin who asked standing near Sakura.

'We cant sense their chakra or were send to find them. Till now we dont have any clue.' Haruno also could not accept this half ass answers and her anger build up even more. ' Why they also not in genjutsu?

'Most likely because who they are Karin. Sasuke and Naruto obtained power of Six paths so they could resist another user like Madara.' This time it was Kabuto who also posses big wisdom about SoSP. For Sakura those things didnt matter, because most important person was not here. Suddenly from inside of forest show up Pakkun.

'Kakashi i found them! They are 5 km north-west from here. Both are alive but they state i m afraid s near dead.'

'What about Madara?' Asked Oonoki,dog turn left his head to Tsuchikage. ' His body was there with no sign of life.' Tsunade after information decided to make team to search of them. For her suprise there was no sign of Sakura. She started look around camp to find her.

'If you look for this pink kunoichi she left only dust after what dog find out. She s more like you in terms of emotion.' Orochimaru said with his usual smirk. Suddenly Suigetsu come close to them.

'Orochimaru-san! Karin also left.' Sannin eyed all camp instant and...

'tch...Those girls.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own the characters

Copyrights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2: Result after Storm part II

Sakura jumped from tree to another only thinking about if she make in time to save them. Until she heard sound behind her when she see red haired girl from Sasuke team he traveled, same he almost killed. Karin managed to close gap between them. They looked each other and didnt slow down. Sakura smiled only with respect to her companion.

' Its good you come. They need two medics' Karin was suprised with words of pick kunoichi. She remebered when Sakura saved her and later almost died by Sasuke hands.

'I m impresse by you Sakura right? After all i dont feel malice from you. Do you still love him?'

'That s doesnt matter right know. Both must be saved because without them...i dont feel i want to live in this world that was saved by them...'

'When they gone? Then we must hurry.' Karin and Sakura moment later finded herself where there was no forest but desert. Full of rumble with big canyons without doubt caused by fight.

' Karin-san you are sensor type. Can you detect them?' Sakura asked red haired companion.

' Moment, let me focus!' Karin closed her eyes,holding right hand with sign.

In camp Tsunade make 2 teams that will follow Karin and Sakura. Kakashi with Sai and Gaara. Second team with Orochimaru,Suigetsu and Kabuto.

'Well both are great medic ninja so if Naruto and Sasuke can be safe then both are best to this sytuation. But we must back up them just in case. Get ready all!' Both teams rushed through forest when other shinobi slowly started regroup to move together. Not all where in state to move fast.

'Found them, both on 10 o clock not so far' Karin show finger in direction, both girls moved fast.

'Dont see them! Where are they?' Karin stop run suddenly and looked down.

'Under those rocks'Instant Sakura and Karin started use their monster strenght to dig their way. Above girls head show up Sai on his bird with others. Only Gaara traveled on his sand.

' Gosh Karin and that another are total monsters, but well i think they founded them' Suigetsu smilled when he have seen action both kunoichi did.

' Ok Sai start landing' Kakashi and others slowly close to ground when Sakura and Karin just bring up from rumble both.

' Are they still alive?' Kazekage worried about both said loud that both medic-nin heard him. Slowly landing close Sakura.

' No worries hehe. Sasuke s not easy to kill and Naruto s really interesting kid. Let s check Madara body. He s close there Kabuto'

' Yes Orochimaru-sama'

'Where it s' Sasuke whispered slowly, opened eyes and lightly look around room until his view meet red hairs flow on chair. Karin was sleeping soundly and it was dark with full moon. 'Hospital huh?' His hand traveled from his bed to hairs of moment he touched them she did wake up and with clearly tired eyes look in his direction.

' Sasuke? Is this dream? Or not?'

' Well its rather not dream. I think i sleep too long you know' After his world Karin jumped on his bed and hug him really hard.

' You stupid fool,idiot. I...I...' Could not end what she wanted to say and started to cry. Sasuke didnt know what to do. Calm down woman was not his ability at all.

'This hospital Karin. Where are we?'

' It s Leaf Village Sasuke-kun'

' What about Orochimaru and others?' Karin slowly calmed down and sit back on her chair still cried a little.

' Orochimaru and Kabuto left after they confirmed you are alive. Hokage let me,Yuugo and Suigetsu live in Uchiha compound. It s ok?' Sasuke only smiled a little

' I see. I dont mind after all you are my team. What about Madara? Is he dead? Karin only nodded positive. 'How about Naruto?'

' He was till today like you in both were out for 2 weeks!' Sasuke stared to slowly close eyes.

' I see.'

' Go sleep you must be tired still. Dont worry you will know all in morning' Last words of Karin Sasuke didnt hear because he did fall sleep.

It was 6 a.m. in hospital Sakura taked her shift and like always decided to check two most immportant patients in hospital. When she moved in hall she meet Karin who just come back from toilet.

'Sakura you must know that Sasuke-kun wake up in the middle of night.'

'For real? That s great Karin. Please check Sasuke and later i will order breakfast for him' Even if Sakura was happy it was still forced smile. Karin could easly quess that Naruto was still in coma.

' So... how Naruto?

' Well night shift didnt report change and i go check him now' After this pink kunoichi drive her feet next door where Naruto was. _'How can i smile when he s not awake and dont know if he ever wake up'_ Sakura thoughts make her really depressed. Those two weeks for her till now were worst in her life.

Even her master give her orders to take care of herself properly. How could she when he was still in coma without sign of hope there. War ended, world saved, peace but it was worth nothing in this sytuation. Sakura did sit near his bed and like all days earlier just watch him and await till he come back.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own the characters

Copyrights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 3: Result after Storm part III

Karin come back to Sasuke room still have in memory Sakura face. She could more or less could quess what medic feel right know.

'Something wrong?' Sasuke seeing confussed face asked. Red haired woman wanted also knew things about Sasuke before he left village.

' I did meet Sakura in hall. She was...devastated? Even so she s strong. Meet few kunoichi like her in life but she impress me'

' Well she was not like that in past when i live here. Even so its true, she changed big. I didnt expect'

Karin stared on Sasuke thinking what he meen by „change".

' She was in love with you? Am i right? I remeber her tears when she healed me after you...killed Danzo by pierce me through with your lighting blade.' Last word was really painfull to say for him but you cant build trust on lie. Raven hair shinobi looked in direction of window to hide his face from Karin.

' Sorry, that was unforgivable from me. There s nothing i could say to defend herself but...' Before he ended Karin slapped with her right hand his back.

' When you say „sorry" look on person you want to say this. Fact that you feel guilty s good for me'

With smile and tears in eyes Karin make Sasuke turn back to her.

' About Sakura...she loved me. That time it was always like that. Girls without reason crawled around me. She was one of them, its just we ended after academy in team with Naruto also that s why she was treated by me diffrent. But her evolution i think he s reason.' Sasuke eyes lock on wall behind his bed where Naruto room was. ' Sakura was carried by me and Naruto from begin. Numerous times saved by Naruto, but now its diffrent.' Knock on door stopped their talk,after moment Sakura did come in.

' Hi, Sasuke.I m sorry that I break your talk but need to see results.' Medic come close to bed where on side was board with result. She started to check, Karin did stand up from her chair.

' I will not bother and go to estate and come back later'

' You dont need Karin-san it will take moment' Sakura said in defence, but red haired kunoichi did not stop and go in direction of door.

' I need you guys need talk to sort things up also' Moment later she shut door and Sakura with Sasuke stayed alone.

Meanwhile in Naruto room one of nurse was checking his condytion. In begin she did not see that Naruto fingers moved, until she heard weak voice of his. She was not sure if it s true so to confirm nurse come with her ear near his mouth.

'Where am I dattebayo' It was like whisper. Naruto did open eyes moment later and his blue eyes started to shine again. Medic was shocked.

'Naruto-sama we are in Konoha hospital. Welcome back' On Naruto faced show up big smile.

'Good to be home. Nurse-chan can i go to toilet?'

' I dont know if you can walk...?' For Naruto it doesnt matter. He did stand up from his bed

' Well its funny feeling that i didnt walk few weeks. Even so i feel great. Dont worry.' Nurse smiled remember words of her head nurse Sakura. _He s most ficle guy in world, but there s no stronger person in all aspects then him._

'No choice huh? Well i will inform that Naruto-sama did wake up. Please be carefull and toilet s 4th door on right side. Hard to miss.' Naruto did salut in thanks and left room

'Your condition s good, maby day or two and you can leave hospital' Sakura didnt at all keep eye contact with Sasuke only declare her conclusion on his health status.

'Is he still not awake?'

'No he s not but you want talk about Naruto? I m suprised.' Sasuke was suprised with irony from kunoichi.

'You can blame me on Naruto state but i cant change things.'

'I dont blame you. You both work together like in good times. I m happy its just now its hard to show, but m sure he will soon wake up.' Suddenly change of mood from Sakura really impress Sasuke. It s something that was not in old Sakura. This Sakura can pass hurdles that she couldn t in past.

' So it s his work, that you changed so much. Old Sakura was not like this. Then i suspect your feelings also changed? Do you still love me?' Sakura blanked for moment. She didnt suspect question from him of all people. Both didnt know door to Sasuke room were half open and Naruto pass by from toilet hear they voices. It was too hard for him not listen to them.

' My love for you...' For Naruto those words were enough he decided to not listen and go back. _It s all good. Not all dreams come true._

Sakura after visit absent-minded return to head office when she meet her subordinates. Information about Naruto wake up her from drift and did go to Naruto room. Still in mind thinking about talk with Sasuke and her decysion.

_'My love for you Sasuke s past. Its not like i stopped care for you but when i started to think about that after you left. Those feelings started look for me really shallow or maby simple-minded and they were not diffrent from other girls that time. With that kind of aproach there was no way we could be together or maby it should be that way.' Sasuke smilled to Sakura honestly first time. 'What so funny?'_

_'No it s not like i make fun of you. Fact that you figured out that much mean you matured. You become great woman and that s suprise. That Naruto really show you good path.'_

_' You better treat her well Sasuke. She still stayed with you after what you did to her.' Sasuke knew she mean Karin. _

_'If my penalty will be fix all things i did. I will do it Sakura.' _

Haruno stopped before Naruto doors. She wanted Naruto to wake up but somehow mentally was not prepare how to act now after all this what happened. She did knock off those feelings and to enter room.

Naruto was doing some warm up close to bed and near window. Sakura silently come inside and smiled with happy nostalgic feeling that he s back. Same yellow haird only a bit longer like his father and without headband. Sakura started to feel uneasy like its diffrent Naruto.

_What s wrong with me? Its Naruto so why i feel this wierd pressure, for moment it looked like _

_he s ….handsome? Too much wierd sytuation in last hour make me uneasy. I must be myself._

'Sakura huh?' Naruto voice snap out Sakura out of thoughts. He looked behind his back in direction of Sakura. _How I did miss his eyes!_

'Naruto should not exel phisicly. Its can be too soon'

' Dont worry Sakura. I know my body well and heal fast so i will be in shape soon.'

'Baka! You almost died. Two times you hear me? I m head medic in hostital and you will listen to me. I dont want to see your restless body ever again!.' Sakura snapped and started to shout with anger. Faintly tear show in her eye.

' Sakura you should calm down because its hostital'

' Even Sasuke-kun understand sytuation why you dont?' After moment she could not forgive herself. _ God damn why i do this and why i said Sasuke-kun now. Im so stupid, he will hate me._

Before she could fix this someone enter room. It was blond haired Hokage with angry look on Sakura.

' Could you damn it Sakura not shout in hospital. People are here and they are all not interested withyour both quarels'

' I m so sorry Tsunade-sama.' Few second later Hokage look on Naruto and hugged him without words.

' Naruto you did so well. All in Konoha will be so happy and proud of you. To said it simple you and Sasuke saved us all.' Sakura look from side with sad look. She knew that their first talk should not look like that.

' Aside that Naruto, there s some matter i want talk with you. It s about Sasuke trail you know. In fact other daimou and kage want to settle this matter and i think your word can change everything.'

Sakura completly forgot about this sytuation. After all Sasuke s murderer and wanted in every big nation. _ Tsunade-sama know that Naruto can easly influence all shinobi because of things he archive._

' No choice then i will visit all kage and their daimou and make them agree with me. It should be not hard.' Naruto cold voice shocked both kunoichi. ' It also political matter. I have two more wishes Tsunade-sama.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own the characters

Copyrights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 4: Two worlds part I

It s been month when Naruto wake up from coma. After news about Sasuke sytuation, he did set for mission to visit other countrys and fix mess his friend did. Meanwhile in Konoha come news from Fire Country daimou he will arrive with his elders this evening for tomorrow big meeting.

'Listen Shizune. Go to Sasuke estate and tell him that tomorrow his fate will be decided. Its look like Naruto did everything he could and fate of last Uchiha will be decided by us. I have dyplomatic notse from other Kage that they had agree on Naruto terms. That kid become big shot and i think he soon will steup to being Hokage.' Assistent of Hokage listen closely her master with smile.

'Will do Tsunade-sama.' Moment later Shizune left room

Sakura like always wake up early in morning because she needed always time to prepare herself, eat properly and have time to small walk in village. After war she started understand that

nothing s granted and this peace that they have right know was not archived easly. Death a lot of number shinobi in war. Even if she was happy that mostly everything go back to normal Sakura mood was bad. She stop in her walk near building where Naruto apartament was.

' That baka s still not home.' She said with big sigh and started walk again. Naruto next day after his come back to life left for mission. She did t have time to even apologize or even fix up they only conversation or rather her burst of anger.

'Hi Sakura are you going to your shift in hospital?' Voice of someone wake up Sakura from her thinking

'Shizune-san? Yes I do but slowly to enjoy day. Still have time. You?

' Well i have news for Sasuke so i go to deliver them. Its look like today daimou will come to decide about him. Naruto should also back tomorrow.'

' I see. Then will not stop you Shizune-san more.' After black haired woman left Sakura make her way to hospital. It suprise her that she meet Sai and Ino on Ichiraku Ramen stand earing.

'Who would have though Pig with Sai' Ino did jump up on her chair and look behind to see Sakura.

' Oh hey ugl...i mean Sakura' Sai did stop midway because Sakura veins popped up.

' Sai can you let me talk a bit with Sakura?

'Girls talk? Ok see you later' Former Anbu left only ink behind him.

'Oy forehead. I would never use your nick whne you are on date!' Ino beamed Sakura with her angry glare. 'So sit down and tell me'

' I m sorry. I have bad mood when somehow i did release on you. But to think you decided to date Sai. I dont know if this brave or something else.' Sakura did pick chair on stand near her blonde friend.

'Well better then being alone still in love with Sasuke who s with Karin from begin. You know i never understand why you give up so easly on him. After all you pushed this crazy promise

on Naruto.' Sakura shocked look on Ino

' Sai told you...about this?

' And about this wierd confession to him. You know i dont understand why you still never lesser Naruto burden about this. When we were kids i understand but after you trained and matured you still let him. Its crazy that Naruto did love you.' Sakura head bow down and hided behind her hands. Silent cry was hear that suprised Ino. ' This s no reason to cry Sakura, maby i said i bit too much'

' No... you are right. I did something unforgivable and when i wanted to repair this. Its become even more messy. I didnt have even chance to talk with him, also dont know how he will respond.'

'So tell me reason why you give up on Sasuke?I will not belive you let Karin take sasuke without fight, so i conclude there must be diffrent reason.' Sakura with tears in eyes turn her head to her friend.

' I just dont love him anymore.'

' No no no. From my personal experience i know that my feelings for Sasuke were there Sakura. But Sasuke left village and my feelings lessen so when Sai show up.I think my love for him s now bigger that for Sasuke so i love Sai now.' Sakura with wierd face listen to Ino. 'So your love Sakura for Sasuke cant disapear.'

' That s interesting love story Ino but why you said this to me?'

' Sakura you love someone else?' For example Naruto?' Pink haired kunoichi was shocked and didnt respodn to Ino question. _'Huh she dont call me pig or shout me? Dont tell me i m right?'_

' Me and Naruto?'Sakura asked herself. 'Why do you think?'

' You know i was thinking that reason why you become so strong and reliable that even i started you to admire s Naruto himself. His action even make Shikamaru do things serously so i think fact that Naruto was always some kind „pillar of support' could you fall in him unconscoiusly Sakura?

' I really dont know Ino. At first i was like „no way it s possible" but after he defeat pain i feel wierd.'

'You hug him that time' Sakura smiled on memory of this

' Later Sai said those thing about promise that push me to confession. That time my feelings exist for Naruto but because of Sasuke somehow its turned into not natural. I think that time could not convey this to Naruto. But in war when he almost died two times. That time Sasuke for me didnt matter and that feel wierd because that feelings were so strong. I coudnt think properly.'

'I was worried you will be forever single Sakura. When Naruto will come back you should talk to him. He love you after all.' Sakura blushed like red tomato.

' He avoided me and i m not sure Naruto love me till now'

' Dont worry. Sai said me Naruto never give up on being Hokage and love to his Sakura'

TBC


End file.
